Picture This
by Vezulow
Summary: A wedding, planned to perfection! Two lovers come together and as time passes the problems start up and the past comes to haunt one of the boys. Read and see who's married and what happens. It's a once in a life time chance for them to "Picture This"
1. They Come Together

**Hey there you guys, I got bored, so you know what I did. I went on Youtube and listened to Big Time Rush's new album and two songs inspired me to write this. So you all need to go look up Picture This and Confetti Falling by Big Time Rush. ( The name of the album is 24/7 and it is awesome)**

**Thank you for all the feedback on my other stories! Sparked has like 25+ reviews thanks to you guys :) **

**I don't know if I want to continue this, but I do it will take the place of Miami Happening ( I ran out of ideas and drama for the drama, that's awful because the story just started, but I got Sparked and Protector, and this so, I'm good. **

**Enough said, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

The wedding was the perfect scene. The white rug that lined against the sand, the white magnolias lining each and every chair, and the magical red roses that lined that rug. Today is going to be magical and eventful day. Everyone is here.

The immediate family is here. I turn my head and look through the curtains a little and I can see Ryland, Ross, Riker, Rydell, Laura, Calum, Raini, my mom, Stomie, and my dad Mark. I never thought that today would come. It seemed as if yesterday I as just meeting him, the love of my life.

We had met some ten years ago, and I never knew we would end up being the ones together. I always thought that Ross would end up with him, but I am glad for the face that he chose me. I love him with all my heart and there's nothing better than knowing I get to cuddle into his chest at night.

I peel back the curtain and I can see the band, Big Time Rush setting up. Today was a magical day and I needed them; they were the only ones that had the right music for the event. I look at my family once more and they all smile. Today is my day. Today I am going to marry the love of my life, Ellington Ratliff.

"I can't believe we're finally getting married," Ratliff says.

Kelly turns her head and smiles at Ratliff. She knew Ratliff was in love with Rocky from the minute she saw the two together. She wanted nothing but the best for her best friend, and that's what he is going to get. She pulled his tie down a little before smiling at him.

Ratliff pulled back his curtain to look at his friends, who would become his in-laws in seconds. They all smile at him. They were ready to see them finally get together. Over ten years of being best friends, they knew they were made for each.

Maia looked over the wedding she had planned. She loved seeing Rocky happy. Sure, they had dated in the past, but she knew he was in love with Ratliff. She set him free for the greater good and couldn't help herself from planning the wedding. She had to.

She looked at each of the tent that were on the back of the beach. She knew they were nervous, but they loved each other. She pointed her finger to the band and they slowly started playing.

The band starts playing and Carlos is the first to start singing.

_Carlos: Picture this, first kiss in the moonlight Slow dance, cover band playing all night Meant to be, cool breeze feeling so right Picture this, picture this_

_Picture this, holding hands on the boardwalk Perfect date, I'm late, making small talk Arcade, playing games you can win it all Picture this, picture this_

Ratliff listened as the song started playing. He knew that was his cue to start walking from his tent. He pulled back the curtain and started walking down the aisle, smiling as he passed his family and friends.

_James:_ When you look into your future Who's there standing With you when you close your eyes

_Big Time Rush: Do you see what I see You and me, it's life a movie scene That's the way you know it should be The two of us together, can you picture this_

_Logan:Hey can you picture this The two of us together can you picture this can you picture this_

Rocky listened as his cue came for him to leave his tent. He felt confident. He opened his curtain and began to walk the aisle. He too, smiled as he passed his family and friends.

_Logan: Top down, right around all day long Watching you rockin' out to your favorite song Fall asleep on the beach with our shades on Picture this, picture this_

_James:_ _When you look into your future Who's there standing With you when you close your eyes_

The couple joins hands as the meet in the center of the beach before stepping up to the alter.

_Big Time Rush: Do you see what I see You and me, it's life a movie scene That's the way you know it should be The two of us together, can you picture this_

_Logan:Hey can you picture this The two of us together can you picture this can you picture this_

_Kendall: When you look into your future Who's there standing With you when you close your eyes_

_Big Time Rush: Do you see what I see You and me, it's life a movie scene That's the way you know it should be The two of us together,can you picture this_

_Logan: Hey can you picture this The two of us together can you picture this can you picture this_

The song finishes as the band sits with smiles on their faces as well as everyone on the beach. They all stand and clap as the couple step onto the alter and turn to face the crowd.

Rocky looked down onto his lover. He loved Ratliff with all his heart, and there was no way he was giving up without a fight. He loved Ratliff and he knew Ratliff love him.

Ratliff smiled up at Rocky. He gripped his lover's hand and just smiled. Today is the day; the day they unite and the day something beautiful takes place.

The minster rose from his seat and began to speak.

"I believe the couple has prepared their own vows," he says.

Rocky and Ratliff both turn the minster and nod before speaking.

Ratliff spoke first.

"In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever," he speaks.

Rocky feels his heart swell and small tears running from his eyes. He smiles towards Ratliff before speaking.

"You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. You are my greatest boon. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever," Rocky says.

The Lynch family is sat front row, and are moment away from tears. Stormie was so happy for her son; he had finally found love. After everything he'd been through he had finally found his soul mate.

Ross was happy for his brother and best friend. Sure, he had feeling for Ratliff, but he understood that he didn't act fast enough. He wanted them both happy and that's what they were. He smiled as he watched Ratliff and Rocky.

Rydell had tears falling from her eyes. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She loved both of the men that were standing on the alter, and there was nothing she could say or do that could make the moment better.

Riker was lost for words. The feeling inside his chest was killing him. He knew that Rocky and Ratliff were perfect for each other. He knows they are meant to be together and nothing will come between them.

Ryland didn't know how to explain what he was watching. The magic of love. He wanted his older brother to be happy, and he knew that he was. Ryland could do nothing but smile. His brothers, he considered them both brother were in love and there was no way nothing was come between them.

Mark could help but to let a few tears fall from his eyes. His son had finally found the happiness he had been looking for, and he didn't care if it was in a man or woman. His son was happy and that's all he cared about.

The Lynch family smiled as they continued to watch the wedding unfold in front of their eyes.

"Can we have the rings?" asked the minster.

Ross stood and walked over to his brother. He smiled to them before handing over the rings. He took his seat and continued to watch the wedding.

Rocky picked up the ring and placed it Ratliff finger.

"With this ring, I promise to hold and love you and only you, I promise to be with and only you, and I promise to give you all of me," he says.

Ratliff smiles and let the tears run from his eyes as he picks up the matching ring and places it on Rocky's finger.

"With this ring, I promise to hold and love you and only you, I promise to be with and only you, and I promise to give you all of me," he says.

Rocky and Ratliff pull apart and smile towards each other. The minster steps in front of them and begins to speak.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband", he starts, and "you may now kiss your husband."

Rocky leans down into Ratliff, and places a single peck onto his lips before Ratliff deepens the kiss letting his tongue invade Rocky's mouth.

The two then pull apart and smile to each other. The minister than steps in front of them again and speaks.

"For the first time I give you Mr. and Mr. Rocky Lynch," he says.

The crowd stands and cheer as Rocky and Ratliff hug and make their way to the beach. The pull from the alter and walk right to the beach, just as the wedding was planned.

The couple connects hands as the walk the shoreline of the beach, watching the wave's crash in and out of the beach and the sunset. Rocky turned his head and watched the beautiful hues or orange, red, and pink as the sun dropped behind the ocean.

Ratliff stopped before pushing Rocky to the beach softly. Rocky pushed Ratliff beck before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Rocky ran with Ratliff listening to his screams and shouts. The two truly were the perfect couple. Soon, they both arrived back for the party.

Both were still dressed in what they were married in, and they walked back. Ratliff leaned in and kissed Rocky's lips once more before pushing him and running back to the wedding site.

Rocky smiled before screaming, "When I catch you, you so mine."

When the couple pulled back into the party, they were immediately taken away by all the smiles that were plastered over their faces. They were truly happy that the two of them had found love, and both gentlemen were excited to know that they had love from all their friends and family.

Calum walked over to Rocky and Ratliff before saying Congratulations.

He was truly happy with the couple they turned out to be, like everyone else at the wedding. Rocky pulled into Ratliff as Big Time Rush began to sing again. Today was such a magical and majestic day and there was nothing that was going to tear it apart.

_James: All this talk about being in love I could never get into the party Never really understood what it was What's the big deal anyway?_

_Kendall: Oh, I but I decided I should give it a try The very moment you gave me the invite I've never seen anything like it before Once you open the door See I was like…._

_Big Time Rush: Oh yeah yeah don't get any better Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

_Kendall: Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling_

_Big Time Rush:_ _And it's a celebration, Feels like a celebration Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down…._

_Carlos: And everybody make it a be rave Even the butterflies can feel it_

_Logan: Then bliss came with mister first kiss It was better than they ever explained it_

_Carlos: I think I even saw cupid flying round I caught a glimpse before the lights went down_

_Logan:And when I turn to see the stars in eyes I realize_

_Big Time Rush: Oh yeah yeah don't get any better Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

_Kendall: Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling_

_Big Time Rush: And it's a celebration, Feels like a celebration Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down…._

_Carlos: See I know its getting late Only wish for one more day_

_Kendall: Let this party last a little longer_

_Carlos: See I know love it comes and goes But this right here I don't think I ever want to let it go I wish I would've known…._

_Kendall: All this talk about being in love I could never get into the party Now I understand because You show me the way_

_Big Time Rush: Oh yeah yeah don't get any better Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever_

_Kendall: Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling_

_Big Time Rush: And it's a celebration, Feels like a celebration Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down…._

_Woah Down, Down, Down Woah Down, Down, Down Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down Woah Down, Down, Down Woah Down, Down, Down Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down_

Everyone stood and clapped as the band finished. Rocky leaned forward before placing a single peck to Ratliff's lips.

Ratliff pressed his body against Rocky as he wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss. Rocky pulled away for breath before dragging Ratliff back to their hotel room.

Tonight is going to be fun and Loud!

* * *

**Thanks you guys for reading! Review and let me know how you liked it!**


	2. The Rest Of 'Em

**So, I've decided to continue this, which means that Miami Happenings will stop until I get a new idea for it. :( but look at it like this, I replace that with something that I worth reading. So, this is chapter two and it is heavily rated M. This will be your only warning, so don't message me saying that the story should be rated M, it's only one chapter. Read and Review and thanks in advance. Oh, you might see some unexpected relationships, Ryland - 16 ( I think) Maia - 17 (I think) not that much of an age difference.**

* * *

Ratliff pressed his body against Rocky as he wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss. Rocky pulled away for breath before dragging Ratliff back to their hotel room.

Tonight is going to be fun and Loud!

Ratliff moaned as he felt Rocky close his mouth around his lips. Rocky let his tongue slide across Ratliff's lips, and he quickly open them. Rocky let his tongue explore each and every inch of Ratliff's mouth. Ratliff felt his body spasm as Rocky pressed his body against his.

Rocky pulled from his lover's lips before moving south to his neck. Rocky closed his lips around the skin and began to bite and kiss over the sun kissed skin. Ratliff pushed his body upward sending his erection into Rocky's

Rocky pulled from Ratliff's neck before placing a peck to his lips and moving farther down. Rocky started unbuttoning Ratliff's shirt before the older of the two ripped it from his body.

Rocky moaned as he watched the strength of his lover. Rocky leaned down and kissed Ratliff's chest, letting his tongue run across the skin. Ratliff moaned as he felt the warmth and wetness against his body. Rocky bit down onto the skin over Ratliff's nipples and felt his erection grow.

Ratliff moaned loudly as he felt the wetness of Rocky's tongue on his nipples. Rocky kissed each nipple before letting his tongue slide down Ratliff's stomach. Rocky let his tongue dip into Ratliff navel before stopping at the waistband of his pants.

Rocky let his hand graze against the hardness beneath the cotton fabric before undoing the belt and pulling it from around his lover. He let his hands trail over the button to the pants and quickly undid it and pulled the pants from his lover.

Ratliff laid in nothing a pair of dark grey boxer briefs with a large bulge tenting them. Rocky smiled as he saw his lover. He leaned into Ratliff's mouth once again and let his tongue slip into his mouth and explore. Ratliff forced his body upward and Rocky pulled from his lips.

Rocky licked his way from Ratliff's lip all the way to his length. Rocky let his warm breath blow over it before letting his tongue glide against the head.

Ratliff closed his eyes as the pleasure was coursing through his body. Rocky leaned onto the hardness more and in one swift motion it was inside his mouth.

Rocky sucked hard around the erection. He used his tongue to swirl around each inch of the boner. Ratliff could feel his body wanting to release. He thrust his body upward and moaned as Rocky licked against his head.

Rocky was just inches away the orgasm. Ratliff moaned as he felt his juices flow from his body. Rocky watched in amazement as he watched the liquid coat Ratliff's cock and the sheets below him.

Rocky then stood and quickly undressed, leaving him in all his naked glory. He walked over to Ratliff and in one swift and quick motion his erection was inside of Ratliff.

Ratliff moaned as he felt Rocky's erection inside of him. Rocky started slowly but after listening to the moans of Ratliff he began to speed up his motions.

"Harder!" Ratliff screamed.

Rocky pushed farther and deeper and pounded Ratliff. He continued this until he felt the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thrust in once more and felt his orgasm paint the insides of his body. Rocky collapsed on top of Ratliff and kissed his lips before rolling to the side and falling asleep, wrapping his arms around his lover.

The Lynch family continued to clean up the wedding site. They didn't mind helping pick up the trash and what not. Ross walked over to Laura with a trash bag and help her to pick up the trash that covered the area she was working.

Ross let his hand slide against Laura's and he could feel his heart flutter. He lover Laura, and he wanted her to know, but he was scared as to what her reaction was going to be.

Ryland stood just in front of the waves with Maia. Ryland looked up to his girlfriend and placed a single kiss to her lips. Maia smiled at her boyfriend before taking his hand and walking the beach under the moonlight.

Calum and Raini decided that they should leave. No one knew why, but they all had a good hutch that they would be the next ones getting married.

Laura smiled at the thought of Raini and Calum getting married. It caused her to think about where she stood with her love life. She looked over to her best friend, Ross and felt her heart ache. She smiled as he flipped his golden locks across his head.

Laura loved Austin, but did she love him like that?

Laura wiped the idea from her head and continued to pick up the trash.

Rydell couldn't wipe the fact that her brother was married. She smiled every sense the kiss, and there was no way that she wasn't going to fade away anytime soon.

Riker looked into the moonlight and smiled. His brother was married, Ross was moving in on Laura, Ryland had Maia, Raini and Calum, and he and Rydell.

They were the only two that would be single after a couple months. Riker didn't mean being single, it's just that he wanted to find his love. He had always thought he would be the first to get married, but the wedding he just witnessed just wiped that thought from his mind.

Mark and Stormie smiled as they watched their children. Rocky and Ratliff has just gotten married and everyone was happy for them. She knew her kids would find true lover, and she didn't doubt that they will live a happy life.

They watched and smiled as they finished cleaning the site. Ross dumped the last bag in the trashcan and the family made their way home.

Before they left Ross noticed that Ryland wasn't in the car. He stopped his father from leaving and called him.

"Hey Ry, we're leaving now," he said.

"Okay, I'll stay with Maia, she doesn't want to be alone," he replied.

Ross couldn't help but smile when he heard his brother say that he was spending the night with Maia. He knew what was going to happen, and he couldn't be happier for his brother, as long as he was right.

Ross explained Ryland's situation to his parents and brothers, them getting the same idea that Ross had, but not bothering to say anything about it.

Mark continued as he pulled from the beach and drove into the night back to his home with his sons and his daughter.

Ryland moaned as he felt Maia grip his erection. Maia closed her hand around it and began to push up and down on the hardness.

Ryland felt himself twitch as Maia lowered her tongue to his boner. She wrapped her lips around it and he couldn't help but moan from the warmth and pleasure Maia gave him.

Maia let her tongue dance over his hardness and wasn't going to stop until she had her prize. He felt his orgasm approaching fast as Maia moved her head over his cock. He thrust his body forward and his cum filled Maia's mouth. He moaned as he painted her mouth.

Maia tried hard to shallow it all, but failed as a little dibbled from the corners of her mouth.

Ryland grabbed her and kissed her lips, before leaning down and unclasping her bra and pulling it from her half naked body in one motion.

Ryland gripped her breast with his hand and let his tongue dance across her nipples. She moaned and dragged him to the bed.

Ryland leaned down into his lover and felt her wetness. He thrust in and could feel the warmth that her body gave him. Maia wrapped her legs around his body and moaned as he moved his hips back and forth within her.

"Harder," she moaned.

Ryland pulled out before thrusting back in, full force. Ryland could feel the tightness of the warmth and would do anything to make her feel good. Ryland pumped into her wetness and within seconds the two of them both released.

Ryland pulled from Maia and smiled as she had fallen asleep. He picked her slumbering body up and moved her so that he could snuggle her into bed. He pulled the covers back and slipped in next to his lover and in moments the couple was fast asleep against the bed, bare naked.

Ross smiled as he looked at a picture of Laura. He had no idea how he was going to tell her how he felt, or how he was going to deal with the problems she gave him.

Ross closed his phone and gripped his hardness with a free hand. He closed his eyes and thought of the images of Laura.

He let his hand slide against the gentle skin and moaned as he felt his orgasm approach. He gripped his erection a little harder and with one final stoke, painted his hand and bed with his seed.

He sighed before putting his cock into his underwear and falling asleep thinking about the one thing he wanted but was too scared to get.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Review and let me know if you enjoyed it. This is going to be one of those bigger ones so it will be updated a little faster. Bye and hope to get your reviews!**


	3. Morning After

**Nothing much to say today other than to read and review. **

_**This chapter has RATED M MATERIAL, so if you don't want to read it, just skip it. I'm sure you'll see when it comes im C:**_

* * *

"Ross!" screamed Laura.

Laura shot of the bed and opened her eyes. She sat there for a while before finally figuring out it was a dream. Laura wanted to be comforted and cared for. She wanted to be wrapped in someone's arms and feel the heat coming from their body.

She stood from her bed and slipped into some pajama bottoms and a night shirt before letting her sock covered feel glide into the slippers that sat under her bed. She grabbed her phone and car keys. She needed to go somewhere where she wasn't alone, and there was only one place she would go.

Laura sat in her car and made her way to the Lynch house. She pulled into the driveway and smiled when she saw the light on in Ross's room. Coming over so much, she knew exactly where each room was. She got out of her car and closed the door softly before lightly tapping on the window.

Ross laid in bed. He had fallen asleep with the light on again. He heard the tapping and began to groan.

"Riker, go away," he moaned.

Laura continued to tap on the glass of his window.

Ross's eyes fluttered open and it took him a minute to understand that he was in his room, in reality. He pulled the covers of his bed back and stood from his bed. He felt the cold air hit his warm body. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Laura was the one tapping.

Ross didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't leave his friend outside. He walked to the window and slightly opened it.

Laura looked at Ross and took in his features. She smiled at the blonde hair that was stern about his head and the pink and white stripped boxer briefs that housed his naughty bits. Laura knew she was in love with Ross, but she didn't know if he felt the same way and she didn't want to ruin a perfect relationship.

The two talked for a moment for Ross slipped into a pair of pajama bottoms and running to let Laura into the house. He ran from his room to the side entrance of the house. Once the door opened he could see Laura running to him.

She stepped into the house and her arms flew around him. Ross hugged her back, even though he didn't know what the hug was for.

Laura smiled as she felt the warmth of Ross invade her body. She wanted him so bad. She just hugged him tight. She didn't want to lose Ross. The thought of her losing him was too painful for her to even think about.

Ross pulled from the hug and led the way to his room. He opened the door and Laura walked in and sat on the bed; Ross then followed.

"Laura, what's wrong?" asked Ross as he could see the worry on her face.

Laura sat in utter silence as she couldn't bring herself to tell him what she dreamed about. Ross let his hand graze around her back in a comforting motion.

"I dreamed that you got shot," answered Laura.

Ross was taken aback. He couldn't dismiss that one. He smiled at Laura before speaking.

"I did not get shot, and I will always be here."

Laura just smiled before diving under the warm covers of his bed. Ross followed as it was two in the morning. Ross wrapped his arms around Laura and Laura let his warmth take her body to paradise.

Rocky awoke with a smile on his face. He is happily married to the best person anyone could have. In his arms he can feel the warmth of his husband, Ratliff. Rocky turns his body and smiles as Ratliff's face meets his. He leans into Ratliff's mouth and places a single kiss to the warm lips.

Ratliff kissed back and let his tongue roll into Rocky's mouth. Rocky moaned slightly before letting his hand graze across Ratliff's body. Ratliff pushed upward before pulling from the kiss. Rocky groaned, but soon felt the spark that they had.

Ratliff pulled back the covers and stood from his position. He shivered as the cold air hit his warm naked body. Rocky smirked as he saw Ratliff jump from the cold air. He stood and walked behind Ratliff and wrapped his arms around him.

Ratliff moaned slightly as Rocky's erection touched his entrance.

"Seems like someone didn't get enough last night," Ratliff moaned softly into Rocky's ear.

Rocky groaned before pushing forward. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't get enough of Ratliff. Ratliff moaned loudly as he felt the hardness enter his body. He wanted to feel Rocky inside of him. He pushed his body back and he could Rocky throb inside of him, bringing rise to Ratliff's soft cock.

Rocky pulled out slightly before thrusting hard back into the warm heat.

"Harder!" Ratliff moaned.

Rocky smiled as he heard Ratliff stutter. He pulled his erection from the tight heat and forced himself back into it. Rocky was proud of himself. He had someone like Ratliff to keep him balanced.

Ratliff moaned as he felt his orgasm approach. Rocky leaned forward and wrapped his hand around the hardness and began to stoke Ratliff while he trusteed. Ratliff was in heaven. He couldn't have asked for a better day.

"h-h-h-here if comes," moaned Ratliff as he let his orgasm wash over his body.

Rocky moaned as he felt his orgasm come. He thrust into Ratliff one final time and let it wash over his body. He moaned loudly as he emptied his seed into his lover. Rocky pulled out of the heat and kissed Ratliff as they both started to get dressed.

Maia smiled as she watch Ryland open his eyes. She loved watching him, and she couldn't help but want to stay with him forever.

Ryland let his eyes flutter open. He moved his hand over the bed in search of his girlfriend and almost freaked out when he couldn't find her until he heard laughing coming from the door. Ryland smirked at Maia before getting up in his naked form and running to her.

Maia smiled as she watched Ryland come closer to her. She could feel herself become turned on as he walked closer. She moaned as she saw the hardness that swung between his legs with each step he took. Maia wanted it so bad, but she knew she couldn't.

Ryland made his way in front of Maia and he could see the lust and want in her eyes. He leaned down into her mouth and kissed her on the lips. He loved Maia and would do anything for her. He stepped a little closer and brought her into a hug.

He felt her bare breast slide against his chest and his erection throbbed. Maia felt that throb and forced herself down. Ryland looked in amusement as she lowered herself to the floor, and he moaned as he felt the wetness at the tip of his hardness.

Maia was too turned on to let the opportunity pass. She lowered her finger to his heat and began to slowly shift it back and forth. She couldn't help but moan.

Ryland moaned as he felt his girlfriend lick the length of his shaft. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Maia gripped his erection hard with her mouth and glided her tongue around the head and length. There was nothing like it.

Ryland was close. He wanted to tell Maia but couldn't speak around the moans. He closed his eyes and as she licked over the tip one last time he felt his orgasm leak through his erection.

Maia kept her mouth wrapped around the hardness as she felt it leak. She continued to stroke her heat until she felt her orgasm come. She moaned around his softening cock as she let her juices flow.

The couple pulled away from each other and smiled when they separated.

"You are the best Maia," said Ryland.

Maia just blushed before smiling at her boyfriend.

They both walked into the room and began to get dressed.

Ross awoke with a smile on his face. He had the love of his life in bed with him. He couldn't help but feel her warm body pressed against his and he almost screamed when he realized that his erection was right against her heat. He tried to move but he was too tight next to Laura.

He let his hand slide down his body and tried to move the erection when he felt another hand on his lower regions. He looked at Laura's face and saw a smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She moaned as she deepened the kiss, allowing Ross entrance to her mouth.

Ross was in heaven. He had Laura right there he wanted her. No doubt he loved her, but after this happened there was no going back. Ross would risk his friendship to become something more with Laura and that was a risk worth taking.

* * *

**Update coming soon, most likely after I update Degrassi or after the second update for Sparked. **


	4. Crazy Emotions

**So, here's chapter 4. I really don't have much to say about it. Thanks for the reviews and continue reading for more. Review and let me know how it was. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Ross sat up from the bed and let the cool air touch his naked body. He couldn't believe that he had just done something like that with his best friend. Of course, Ross loved her, but he didn't know how she felt about the entire thing. He turned his head, and his heart sank.

On the opposite side of the bed there was nothing but a few pillows and sweat stains. He never meant to make Laura made or drive her way; he just wanted her to know how much he loved her.

The blonde haired teenager stood from his bed before quickly getting dressed. He wasn't going to let Laura ruin his day. He had a recording session for R5, and it would rock as usual. Ross slipped into a pair of black jeans and a torn Hollister shirt with a blue beanie before grabbing his phone and car keys.

Rocky smiled as he sat himself into the driver's seat of Ratliff's car. He loved the feeling of having Ratliff next to him; he just wanted to pull over and kiss his lips.

Rocky started the engine and drove the two to the studio. They had to record some tracks for the new R5 album, and although the two had just gotten married, they would never give up the family band.

Rydel was moving about the house quickly. She had something going on, and didn't want them to know. She was never that active or this happy. Sure, she would be happy and laugh and carry on, but this was just insane. She grabbed bottle of water before letting her hands grab the car keys and heading to the studio.

Riker didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't help but feel jealous of his younger brothers. They had both found someone to love, and he was still single. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this, but he couldn't shake his mind from it.

He looked at the time before grabbing his keys and making his way to the studio.

They all arrived to the within seconds of each other. It was somewhat strange, as if they had telepathy, telling each other to be there at the exact same time. Rocky and Ratliff were the first to pull up. Rocky parked the car before stepping out. Ratliff stepped from the car and quickly let his hand slip into Rocky's.

Rocky gladly took his husband's hand and walked into the studio.

Ross was next to pull into the studio. He was still at little hurt at the fact that Laura just left, but he couldn't blame her. If the stress was as bad as he thought, then he and Laura would never talk again, and that's something Ross didn't want. He wiped the thoughts from his mind before stepping from his car and walking into the studio. He had the one thing that could clear his mind, music.

Rydel was next to the studio. She smiled as she stepped from her car. She took in the sunshine of California and let her blonde hair hang. She was excited to get the new tracks done, and she couldn't wait to announce her news to everyone.

Riker was the final one to arrive. He still couldn't wipe the thoughts of his jealousy. He just couldn't deal with the fact that he was the only single boy. He parked his car and quickly slid from the inside and let the smirk cover his face.

They all came into the room together. The looks on their faces was enough to set off a volcanic eruption. Ross looked as if he was going to fall down in tears at any moment. Rydel looked like she was about to explode with good news. Rocky and Ratliff looked like the warm cozy couple, and Riker looked like he wanted to bite someone's head off.

The producers just stood in the center of the room and let their eyes fly around the room. They didn't know what to do or how to react to the looks on their faces. They just wiped the thoughts from their minds and continued into the booth to record the songs.

They all took their spots behind the microphones and as the opening bars for Say You'll Stay **[I don't know if this will actually be on the album] **started playing Riker began to sing.

[Riker:] It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Every day. It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night. Oh what do you say?

Riker finished his line and prepared for Ross to start singing, but when he finished, Ross was quiet. He turned his head and gave his younger brother a look. Ross didn't know what else to do. He just wanted to fall to the floor in tears. He pulled the headset from his head and let the microphone fall before making his way to the corner of the booth.

The producers sat outside the booth. One of them leaned down and pushed the button to speak.

"You guys take five, and work it out," he said before standing and leaving.

At that moment Ross fell to the floor in tears, Ratliff ran out of the booth, Rydel starting jumping up and down from excitement, and Riker felt as if he was going to punch someone. Rocky was the only one that saw what the producers were taking about. Rydel was too excited, Ross seemed as if he was heartbroken and Riker looked like a jealous snob. Rocky just watched as his family fell apart in front of him. He had to try and do something to help, starting with Ross.

Ratliff made his way into the studio. He didn't want anyone to find out about what he had going on. He knew it was wrong and it could cause him and Rocky to split, but he just couldn't find it in himself to stop. He pulled his phone from his pocket and smiled at the text message he received.

_"you up for a little fun?" _

Ratliff didn't know what to say. He wanted to reply yes, but what would Rocky say if he asked? Ratliff had a serious problem and he needed to stop, but he couldn't find it to stop. He sighed loudly before turning around to see Rocky standing behind him.

"Hey babe," Ratliff said.

Rocky smiled before walking behind him and wrapping his arms around his body. Rocky knew Ratliff was hiding something, and he wouldn't stop until he learned what it was. He just had to wait to the right moment to ask about it.

Laura didn't know what to do. She had had sex with her best friend. She just didn't know what to consider themselves anymore. Laura loved Ross, but she really didn't know what to do. The only person she could talk to was Raini. She grabbed her keys and made her way to her house.

Minutes later, she arrived at her friend's house. She knew she could talk to Raini about anything. She didn't have to worry about her business getting all over Hollywood. She pulled into the drive and let herself out of her car. She walked to the door and knocked slightly before the door pushed open. She took a step into the house and almost screamed at the sight in front of her. She never knew Raini to live like this.

Laura went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife before making her way around the house. She didn't know what to do, or what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to find Raini because by the looks of things, something bad happened, something very bad.

Laura climbed the stairs and her heat shattered. Laying on the floor beneath her was her best friend with a huge puddle of blood. Laura went numb. She didn't even know who to call. She put the knife down and pulled out her cell phone before calling an ambulance. Laura leaned down into Raini and she could hear a faint heartbeat. She knew they had to hurry.

Maia felt as if she was going to throw up. She stood from the couch and ran to the bathroom and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. She didn't know what was going on. She never got sick, but she did have some sushi that same day. She let the food come back upstream into the toilet before she stood and wiped her mouth.

She walked back into the living room to see a very scared Ryland.

"Is everything okay?" asked the boy.

Maia smiled at him and nodded.

"Just some bad fish I ate," she said.

Ryland seemed satisfied with that, so he dropped the thoughts that were forming in his head.

Riker wrapped his arms around his younger brother and began to rub his back soothingly.

"Ross, what's wrong?" Riker asked.

Ross didn't know how to explain. He just let the tears roll from his face. He knew he had to tell someone, but he didn't know how.

"M-m-m-m-me and L-l-l-l-Laura had sex, and s-h-h-h-e left afterwards," stuttered Ross through tears.

Riker could feel the sadness for his brother. He never knew what it felt like to be thought of as a one night stand, and he could tell that Ross loved Laura. They were made for each other. Riker just hugged his brother and wrapped his arms around him and let him cry into his shirt.

Rydel stepped into the studio. She was too excited, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She walked to the center of the room and began to speak-scream.

"I'm not single anymore," she said.

Rocky felt his eyes bulge from his face. His sister, not single anymore. He wanted to meet the guy she was with and punch the lights out of him for not coming to the family. Good thing Rocky wasn't Riker cause that would be ugly. Rocky just nodded before making his way into the booth. He knew Riker didn't hear it, so why not tell him.

* * *

**That's the end of yet another wonderful chapter. Thanks for reading, and update coming soon. **


	5. I'm Pregnant

**oh I'm sorry for the wait on this update, but the story was susposed to end. After getting a review saying they couldn't wait till the next chapter, i had to update. i've been doing some thinking, and I know just where this story is going. Review and let me know how you liked it. I look forward to reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Rocky, honestly, didn't want to tell Riker. He didn't want Rydel's supposed boyfriend to get his face bashed in, but he had a duty to report it to the protector of the family. Rocky stepped into the small booth and let his eyes take in the site before him. Ross on the floor in tears, Riker with his hands wrapped around him, and new lyrics all over the floor. Rocky felt bad for Ross, even though he had no idea what was going on. He knew when his brother was down, and this was one of those times.

Rocky let his eyes slide to Riker. He let his back make contact with the wall before sliding down towards his older brother. He tried his best to think of a better wording for what he had to say, but he decided that he wouldn't sugar coat it. He leaned down slightly to let his face come closer to Riker's. Rocky opened his mouth, and he began speak softly.

"Riker, Rydel has just informed us that she is no longer single," Rocky said.

Riker turned his head before jumping and screaming. Riker failed to realize that he was holding Ross, and when he stood, Ross's body went flying down. Riker felt bad for Ross; he really did, but he had to be able to work from multiple angles. He rubbed Ross's back and kissed his forehead before making his way from the booth and into the studio. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't going to force Rydel to speak his name, but he was going to find out who her little boyfriend is. He wanted to know, and he wanted to have a little talk with his fist. No one was going to hurt his baby sister.

Ratliff sighed softly as he heard his phone go off again. He didn't want anyone to catch on to what he was doing, but he wanted it to end. He had just gotten married to someone he loved, and he wanted to spend his life with Rocky. He didn't have the time or the need to sneak out anymore and reconnect with old flames. He had already cheated with Rocky through the three years of their relationship. Now, that they're married, he couldn't have it happening. He pulled the phone from his pocket and tapped the message.

Ratliff was generally confused for a moment when he realized that he had been sent a picture message. He was scared to open it, but he knew he needed to see what was sent to his phone. He closed his eyes before letting his finger tap the open button. He looked at the picture, and he could feel emotions running through his body. Sadness, excitement, fire, fury, love. He just couldn't say goodbye to him. He needed to make it clear that he loved Rocky, and he was the only one he was giving his body to.

He clicked the reply button before typing his message.

_Look Calum, you're a great guy and all, but I can't do this. I'm married and this needs to stop._

Ratliff let his finger tap the send button, and before he could put his phone in his pocket it began to buzz. He once again sighed before opening the message.

_That's not what you were saying when you were begging for me to thrust harder _

Ratliff couldn't help but smile and blush at the thought. He did love the feeling it gave him, but he loved it from Rocky more. He turned his phone off before letting it slip back into his pocket. He needed to tell Rocky what was going on, but he was scared that his lover, husband, and best friend would leave him. He loved Rocky, and he didn't want to be left alone.

Laura was scared for both her and Raini's lives. She didn't want to die. She needed to talk to someone and tell them how she felt about the sex and Ross. She knew it wasn't okay for her to just leave, but she needed time to think. She needed to think about what he life was going to come to if she and Ross were together. The scripting or Austin & Ally, the new publicity she could get, and the drama that would start from it. She just wasn't ready to think about it, and at the moment she couldn't think about it.

Laura sat with Raini until the ambulance arrived. She didn't know what happened to her, or why it happened. The only thing that she knew was that her best friend was laying on her floor unconscious with blood pouring from her body. She needed to see what was wrong and what was happening. She needed to call Raini's family and friends. Laura's mind was just too far gone. With all the madness going on through her head about Ross, and now this. Laura's mind was just going crazy. She needed a break. She closed her eyes, and she got that break.

Rydel wasn't in the mood to have her brother screaming at her. She didn't need this. She didn't want to tell anyone that she wasn't single for this reason. Everyone would over react and try to beat him or her down. Rydel wasn't an immature child. She knew what she was doing, and who she fell for. She didn't want to Riker, but he wasn't going to leave her alone until she did. Rydel let her face turn vial before looking at her brother. She stepped away from him, and took a seat on the couch. She opened her mouth and began to speak softly.

"I'm dating Curt," she said.

Riker's eyes wondered around room. She couldn't be talking about Curt Mega; could she? Riker just wanted to rip Curt's face off for dating his sister. It wasn't the fact that they were dating that made him mad, but the fact that Curt didn't tell him anything about it. There was no reason for him not to tell. He and Riker are best friends, and they told each other everything, so why didn't this come up the last time he was at the Lynch house. Riker just let his feeling calm for a moment before sitting beside his sister. He wrapped his arms around her before speaking.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were dating some serial killer," Riker said.

Rydel wanted to slap her brother. How could he think that? She had taste. She knew what she wanted, and who she loved. There was no way she was going back to being single. As long as she was with Curt she felt like she was on top of the world. As if she had the perfect date to spend the rest of her life with.

Ross could feel Rocky starring him down with confusion. He wasn't really in the mood to explain himself, so he just wiped his face and walked from the booth. There was no point in laying on the floor blubbering like a baby. Ross stepped into the small room and took a seat beside his sister before letting his eyes visualize everyone in the room. Rocky making his way from the booth to a yellow chair in the small room. Riker sitting on the other side of Rydel with a look of regret, Ratliff sitting near the exit with a look of fear, and Rydel next to him with a smile on her face.

So, out of all of R5 he appeared to be the only sad one. He needed to get out of his slump, but Laura was the only one that could do that. He needed Laura. He needed to make sure she was okay. They talked daily about the most random stuff, and it just didn't feel right without hearing Laura's voice giving him some lame joke or something completely irrelevant. Ross lived to see the smile on Laura's face, and he felt guilty for taking it away.

Rocky sat in the yellow chair with his eyes on his husband. He couldn't bear the fact that Ratliff was hiding something from him, and the way Ratliff looked with the fear all over his face didn't make Rocky feel any better. He wanted to know, but he wanted to give Ratliff a chance to come clean about it. He wasn't going to force Ratliff into confessing until he caught him in the act, in the lie, or lying about it. He trusted Ratliff, and knew he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. He loved Ratliff, and he knew Ratliff loved him.

Maia groaned softly as she felt more food coming back up her system. She hated feeling this way, and she hated having to tell lies to Ryland. She knew something was off with the way she splattered the contents of her stomach every day, so she made an appointment at her doctor's office. Maia was prepared for the worst. She didn't know if she was sick, pregnant, or just throwing up for nothing. She couldn't handle the feeling of not knowing. She closed her eyes and let the memory encase her mind.

_Maia puked for the last time. She was tired of feeling sick, and tired of not knowing what was wrong with her. She parked her car in the plaza and quickly made her way into the building. She smiled as she checked in with the frail receptionists that sat behind the big brown desk. She had done this before, so it was big deal. She was handed a clipboard with several pieces of paper attached. She pulled a pen from her purse and took a seat in the small waiting room. She looked at the first piece of paper and sighed as she filled in all of the basic information on the form. _

_It was when she got to the second page of the packet that her heart began to race a little. She looked at the paper, and it asked for her symptoms. This was the portion of the paperwork she hated, and to make matter worse on the piece of paper was a box marked "Pregnancy" _

_Maia looked down at the all the categories and she could mark about five that she had experienced in the last week or so. _

- _Mood Swings_

- _Sore Muscles _

- _Morning/Evening Sickness _

- _Swelling of Feet _

- _Hormonal _

_She didn't have a choice but to mark what she was feeling. She finished up the paperwork, and quickly handed the board back to the receptionists. She smiled once again before making her way back to the chair. _

_After waiting for what seemed like hours of waiting, she was called into the room. As soon as she entered the room, she could see the ultrasound machine in the corner of the room. She could see the childish decorations around the room, and she could see the doctor pulling it all towards the bed that laid in the middle of the room. It didn't take Maia long to figure out she was pregnant, but when the doctor sputtered congratulations, she knew she was officially carrying the child of sixteen year old Ryland Lynch. _

That moment just kept replaying in Maia's mind. How was she going to tell Ryland that he was having a baby at the age of sixteen? He was going to be a father. Maia clenched her stomach as she felt more of the contents empty into the toilet. She wanted this all to stop, but she knew that was only the beginning. She closed her eyes as she finished and began to dry heave. There was nothing left to come up. Maia stood from the floor before wetting a towel and bring it to her face. She cleared away all the grime and slop that was over it before making her way back into the room where her boyfriend was.

She didn't stop to wait any longer. She looked him the eyes before speaking.

"Ryland, I'm pregnant."


	6. I Love ?

**You all need to thank xFeelxThexLovex for this. This one is just for you. Don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

That's all Ryland needed for it to click in his mind. The throwing up, the appetite, and the cravings. He wasn't mad; he was just surprised. He wasn't expecting to become a dad at the age of sixteen. The thought of being a dad was amazement for him; it was the fact that he was sixteen and Maia was nineteen that worried him. How would the world see that? He knew he would his child, and he had more than enough to support it with. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Maia's lips. He was going to have a baby, and he couldn't be more excited.

Maia didn't understand Ryland's reaction. She was expecting him to walk away from the relationship or leave her alone with their child. She didn't expect him to be so caring and compassionate towards her. Ryland was so much better than her previous relationships. She loved him with all her heart. She looked into his face and smiled when he pulled away. She was lucky to have someone like Ryland. She knew in her heart that he would make the perfect father to their unborn child. The only thing that worried her was telling their parents, that they were going to grandparents.

Laura opened her eyes as she felt someone touching her body. She gripped the handle of the chair she was sitting in hard. She opened her eyes and screamed a little before realizing that she was in the hospital. She looked around the room and saw her friend in her bed. She looked up and saw the face of the doctor. It wasn't something you'd like to see. Eyes churned upwards and lips turned in a sympathetic expression. That when it all clicked. There was a sound missing from the room. Something that was vital to hearing her status. Laura looked up and the only thing she saw was the blank heart monitor.

She let the tears start to fall as she saw the black curly hair hanging out the top of the white sheet that covered her body. She didn't need some doctor to tell her that her best friend was gone. She wasn't ready to give up on Austin & Ally. She wasn't ready to say goodbye. She wanted to help her, but right now it was obvious that she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted her alive, Raini was gone, and the doctor standing in the room didn't make it any better. He watched with tears springing in his eyes. This was the part he hated of his job. There was nothing worse than telling someone that their loved one was gone. He nodded his head towards Laura before making his way outside of the room.

Ross continued to sit on the couch. He still hadn't managed to come out of his slump. The only thing that could bring him from that was Laura. He needed to see her brunette hair, look into the brown eyes, and most of all he needed to that smooth angelic voice. He needed Laura. He needed to know she was okay. He didn't care if she didn't talk to him again, but he needed to know she was okay. Ross sighed softly before leaning back against the couch. He needed time to heal. He moaned when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled the device from his pocket and smiled. The one person he needed to talk to was calling him. He wasted no time in picking up the phone.

"Hello," he all but screamed into the phone.

He could hear Laura's tears coming through the phone, and just wanted to wrap her up in his arms. He wanted to be the Hunter Hayes in this situation and make her feel wanted. Ross wiped the thought from his head as he continued to listen to Laura.

"Ross, I don't know how to tell you this," Laura said through tears.

Ross could feel his heart heating up now. He needed to know what was going on. He needed to know Laura was okay. He wouldn't be able to deal with himself if something happened to Laura.

"Laura, what happened?" Ross asked with worry in his voice.

"Raini's dead."

That was the last thing that Ross heard before the line went dead. He wanted to scream. He looked around the room before standing up and walking from the studio. They wouldn't be recording anything today. He got to the door where he started to sprint to his car. He needed to see if this was true. He needed to make sure his second family was okay. He took a seat in the car and wasted no time in pulling his phone from his pocket. He opened a new text message and typed it out.

Calum, is Raini really dead?

He knew asking was stupid. Laura would never lie or play about something like that, but he just couldn't put his finger around the fact that his friend and costar was dead. He tossed the phone into the front seat before turning some music on. He needed to clear his mind, and it wasn't going so well. He pulled his hand from the stereo, hearing the sound of his phone going off. He picked up the phone and stared at the text message. It wasn't anything about Raini or Laura. Ross was thinking about if he should tell Rocky or not. He knew Ratliff wouldn't cheat on Rocky, but he couldn't help but think it when he read the message.

"Ratliff, babe just come over tonight"

Ross didn't know what to do. He didn't want to break the two up, but he didn't want his brother to be heartbroken. He was in a tough spot. He wouldn't do anything unless someone asked him about it. He saved the message before turning his phone off. He started his car and sped off towards the nearest hospital. He would check them all if he had to.

Riker sat in shock as he heard Ross's car speed off. Now, there was no chance of recording anything. He looked around the room before throwing his hands down. They didn't needed to stay here. There was nothing going on but drama, drama that he didn't want to be a part of. He patted his pants down and made sure he had his cell phone and keys before walking away from the studio. He needed to get away before something else happened. Sure, he was like the father in this situation, but he didn't want to be bothered. He didn't need the drama, and he wasn't going to have it.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room. Three members of R5 remained in the room. Rydel looked between Rocky and Ratliff and sighed. She knew her brother too well. He knew something was bothering him. She saw the way he looked towards Ratliff, and he knew that it was something that happened or was about to happened. She sighed before standing and leaving. She didn't want to be in the middle of their fallout. She had a boyfriend, and they were going steady. It was something that she never expected herself to be a part of. She walked from the room and rode off into the day.

Rocky let his eyes watch Ratliff. He was in love with the man, but he couldn't deal with the lying and sneaking around. He knew something wasn't right. Ratliff never turned off his phone and he was never this quiet. The way Ratliff was acting scared Rocky. It scared him in a way that he didn't want to know. He stood from his seat and walked closer to Ratliff and pulled him up. He needed to get something off his chest. He leaned down and placed a smooth kiss to Ratliff's lips. He pulled back and let his mouth speak words.

"Ratliff, there's nothing you could do to make me love you any less."

Ratliff felt his heart swell with guilt. He knew what he was doing and what he did was wrong, but the way Calum touched his body was amazing. He couldn't bring himself to tell his husband something like that. They had only been married for a week, and he didn't want them falling into an argument. He loved Rocky with everything he had, but he couldn't find it inside himself to tear apart from Calum. He needed to choose, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He didn't know how to deal with this.

He leaned forward and wrapped his legs around Rocky's waist. He placed a kiss to his lips and smiled. He loved being in Rocky's grip, and he loved being able to feel Rocky's body under him. He kissed him once again before pulling back and whispering out loudly.

"I love you Rocky Mark Lynch."

Rocky smiled before turning his body over and putting Ratliff on his back. He ran from the studio to the car with a smile on his face. He had his best friend as his lover, and everything as going to be okay.

Ratliff saw the look of love on Rocky's face, and he knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to leave that love for something that wasn't genuine. He closed his eyes, and he let Rocky drive him into the city.

* * *

**so, what'd you think about that! More coming soon!**


	7. Where Do We Stand

**And the drama begins! Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Silence filled the car. There wasn't a word that could be said. No speaking, no radio, no nothing. Just Ratliff and Rocky with the good ole wind. That's the only thing that made a noise as if whipped through their hair. It was something that the two of them were used to. They had rode like this ever since they left the studio. Rocky didn't know how to confront his husband about the suspicion he had, and Ratliff didn't know how to tell his husband that he had cheated in their relationship. It was a fatal mistake that he made, and he never wanted it to happen again, but Calum continued to draw him into his touch.

Ratliff just let his eyes close, and he let out a sigh when he felt his phone buzz beside him. He didn't need Calum messing with him now. He was in the car with his husband, and that's where he wanted to be. He didn't love Calum, he didn't want to be with him, and he wanted to be sitting right where he was. He pulled the square device from his pocket and read the text message. Just what he was trying to avoid. He looked down, and the only thing he saw was the bold letters that spelled out his name. He didn't want to be in contact with the ginger haired man. He wanted to be left alone. He knew that the only way that was going to happen was if he told Rocky.

Ratliff let his head turn towards the brown haired man driving the car. He sighed before letting his body respond to the thoughts in his mind. He needed to wait, to wait for a time that was good. He needed them to get home first before he told him any of what happened. He really wasn't ready to tell his husband, but what choice did he have. He just sighed; it was the only thing he could do.

The wind stopped blowing as the car pulled into the small garage of the apartment complex. Ratliff felt the window slide up, and he knew that his travel was over. He turned and watched Rocky as he made his way out of the car. He grabbed Rocky's shoulder and stopped him from leaving. He needed to get this off his chest, and he needed to do it now. He looked deep within the brown eyes, and he could see the hurt and worry, but he knew he had to speak. He gripped Rocky's hand and let tears roll down his face. He couched slightly before opening his mouth.

"Rocky, I have something to tell you."

Rocky's face turned. He wasn't expecting this, but he kind of was. He closed his eyes, and he let his thumb rub against the warm fingers. He gripped them tighter and let his eyes give out tears. He didn't need this. He needed to know what was about to be said. He needed to be reassured that his husband wasn't going anywhere. He needed a safety net. He closed his eyes before opening them. He opened his tear filled eyes and stared at Ratliff.

The tears pouring from Rocky's face didn't make matters better for Ratliff, but he needed to clear his chest. He closed his eyes before speaking.

"Babe, I love you and only you, but there's something I need to tell you about Calum."

Rocky just let his eyes close. He was suspicious of Ratliff's actions and behavior, but it couldn't be that. No. Ratliff couldn't be cheating on him, right? Rocky trusted his husband, and he knew that Ratliff wouldn't do something like that. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ratliff and spoke with a calm voice.

"Go on babe."

Ratliff sighed before once again speaking.

"I know you'll hate me, but Calum and I had a thing before we were married."

Silence once again washed over the car. Tears streamed down both side of the car. There was nothing that could be said that could describe the hurt that flowed through Rocky's body or the embarrassment that ran through Ratliff's body. Both sides never expected anything like this. They loved each other too much for this to happen, right? The only thing that Ratliff was afraid of was the fact of Rocky leaving. He didn't want to them to end after only a week. They were great together. They completed one another.

Ratliff turned his head, and tears fell faster and harder at the sight he saw. He didn't see a soft Rocky, wanting to hold and console him and say it was okay. He saw an angry Rocky. One that wanted to kill him and Calum. One that wanted to walk away. Ratliff didn't want it to happen, but he had no control over what Rocky did. Ratliff just closed his eyes as he felt the car move and a door slam. He tried his best to reason with his mind, telling him that Rocky had gone inside the house.

Ratliff was right, but he was off a little. He stepped from the car and walked towards their apartment. The front door of the building was open, and the only thing he could see was a pile of clothing. Not just anyone's clothing, his clothing. The light bulb went off in his head when he realized that he didn't have to worry about Rocky going anywhere. He was going to be the one to leave. Ratliff just felt his body break down and he began to sob. That was the only thing that he could do. There wasn't a redo on something like this.

Ratliff just wanted to die. He had made a mistake that he couldn't take back, and there was nothing he could do to erase the memories from his mind. He wanted them gone, he wanted the images, the smells, the touches, all gone. He didn't want any sense that was associated with Calum.

Calum, it was his fault. His fault for that charming smile that perfect smell, and that loving touch. It was just something different that Ratliff didn't experience until he was with Rocky. Ratliff opened his eyes and grabbed a day's worth of clothes. He knew where he could do for one night, but it would be a lot of interrogation going on. He stood up from the floor before walking from the apartment. There was no point in staying. In a third mind he expected this; he just never expected anything like it to happen. He let his phone fall into his hands, and he was gone. He didn't know when he would return or if he would return.

* * *

**So, how'd you like that? Well you all know by now that the wait is worth it, so WAIT!**


	8. Our Separate Ways

**Things will now heat up! Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Ratliff stepped up to the door. He never wanted to be doing this. They had been together for only a week. This couldn't be happening, but it was. Ratliff just let his fist connect with the door. He was a mess. Tear were falling down his face, and there was just something missing. It wasn't a something; it was a someone. And that someone was Rocky. Rocky Mark Lynch. The man he fell in love with and married. He hated being here, but this was the only place he knew to come. Ross was still living with his parents, and Rydel would ask questions.

Not that Riker wouldn't ask questions, but he would give him time. He would let Ratliff tell him on his time.

As soon as the door opened Ratliff fell to the floor in tears. There was nothing more he could do. The clothes he had were sprawled over Riker's floor, and the older of the two knew something wasn't right. Ratliff had clothes, and he walked. The only thing that could move through Riker's brain was what happened? Riker leaned down towards Ratliff. He was like his little brother, and when something was hurting him, it hurt him as well.

Riker wrapped his arms around Ratliff's body. He brought Ratliff's head to his chest, and he just let Ratliff cry. He knew that now wasn't the best time for him to ask questions about what happened. He knew that it had something to do with Rocky, so if Ratliff didn't talk, he'd call Rocky.

Riker just wanted his family back together, and he wanted it fixed. It pained him to see any members of his family arguing. He wanted Ratliff and Rocky together. They were the best couple ever. The way they interacted was just different, but different in a good way. Riker sighed as he looked down and noticed that Ratliff had cried himself to sleep. He let his arms wrap around Ratliff, and he carried his brother to the bed of the guest room. He pulled the sheets back, and he just let Ratliff rest.

Rest. That was what he needed. He needed time to rest, to think, and to get his life back together. Riker knew that Rocky and Ratliff would work out their problems. He was just worried about how long it was going to take, and how it would affect their relationship and marriage.

Rocky sat in the back of his room. The room that used to be his and Ratliff's. The room he and Ratliff first did it in. He loved Ratliff, but he couldn't deal with the fact that Ratliff had cheated on him. He couldn't handle that. He needed to know that Ratliff could be trusted, and that their love could never be broken.

Rocky stood and wiped the tears from his eyes. He heard the knock at his door, and he assumed that it was the pizza he had ordered. He grabbed his wallet on the way towards the door, and just opened it. He wanted to pay for it, slap it down on the kitchen table, and just run back to his room and cry.

The door opened and the only thing Rocky saw was a small British girl. She couldn't be older than sixteen. She was most likely saving for college or what not. He looked over the name tag and shrugged.

"Paige" it read.

He never took notice of things like this. He just wanted to close the door, but he knew he had to pay for the pizza.

"That'll be $12.45," Paige said.

Rocky nodded before pulling a twenty from his wallet. He slid money into her hands and let out a cry filled keep the change. Paige handed him the pizza, and he continued to close the door, but she let her foot linger in the doorway. She could see the sadness written across his face. He needed to talk to someone, and that someone would be her.

About an hour later Paige and Rocky were sitting at his table. Rocky was still in tears, but at least he was eating. Only two slices of pizza remained in the box. The exact number that Ratliff ate. He only ate two slices out of the entire box; he ate the smallest two pieces, and that's what was left. Rocky grew so accustomed to their eating habits that he couldn't even notice that he was leaving them out.

"I just kicked him out" Rocky cried through tears.

Paige stared at Rocky. The fury rising in her body. She stood up and walked towards Rocky. She gripped Rocky's face, and she let her hand fly across it. Rocky needed a wakeup call, and she was going to give it to him. She pulled away from Rocky, and she stared at the red hand mark that was left across Rocky's face.

Rocky let his hand fly to his face. It stung a little, but he got the message of what Paige did. He needed to get Ratliff back. He had made one mistake, something that would never happen again. He loved Ratliff, and he wanted his husband back. There just something didn't feel right when he wasn't around Ratliff. He needed him back, but the first thing he needed was to find out where Ratliff had went. He needed their love to stay strong, and he wasn't going to stop until he did.

Ross parked his car outside of Calum's apartment. How dare he try and split Rocky and Ratliff up. Calum had some nerve doing what he did. Ross stepped towards Calum's door, and he wasted no time in knocking on the heavy wood. The door opened, and Calum just had a smile plastered across his face.

He had no idea why Ross was at his condo, but he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Ross got straight to business. He pulled the phone from his pocket, and he pulled up the text message. He threw it straight towards Calum with anger building through his body.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Calum just smiled. He couldn't help but smile. Finally, someone had caught on to his and Ratliff's rounds. He was actually kind of glad that Ross found out about it. He looked up towards Ross, and he let words splutter out of his mouth. He threw the phone back before speaking.

"He wanted it, so I gave it to him."

Ross just surged for Calum. He threw a punch towards Calum's face, but was surprised when he felt Calum catch his arm and throw him up against a wall. Ross felt overpowered. The only thing he wanted to do now was leave. He wanted to get as far away from Calum as possible.

He felt Calum press his body against is, and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Calum's hardness pressing against his body only brought rise to his own rod. He wanted to go, but it wasn't happening any time soon. He didn't want Calum; he didn't even like Calum in that way. Things were just getting awkward.

Hours passed, and the only thing that could be heard coming from Calum's condo was moans. Moans of pure pleasure from both Ross and Calum.

Calum plowed deep within Ross. He let his hand grip around Ross's hips, and he continued to move and thrust his hips forward. He was loving the feeling of being inside Ross. The heat that radiated from Ross's body was different than anything else. Calum wrapped his hand around Ross's hard erection, and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He let his hand move up and down over the hardness as he forced his hips upward. He could feel his and Ross's orgasm approach, and he knew his would be spectacular.

He pushed up one last time before letting his seed paint Ross's insides. He pulled from Ross's backside, and he let his mouth fly to Ross's leaking cock. He let his tongue dance across the head before taking the entire length down to his throat. He pulled up before sliding back down. Ross could feel his orgasm approach. It was something that he never experienced. Calum just did things with his tongue and those lips that kept you going in. Ross closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm cover Calum's lips.

Both boys were panting heavily. They were both spent. Ross closed his eyes, and he just let his body fall asleep. In a way he enjoyed the way Calum made him feel, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He still had Laura on his mind, and there was going to be something there. He wanted Laura, but now he wanted Calum too. He knew he would have to choose, but it would something hard to do.

Ratliff sighed as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room as he gathered his mind. He was still at Riker's. He was fully dressed, and he had a headache from all the crying. He turned his head and smiled when he saw the aspirin sitting on the nightstand. He picked the pills up and threw the pills down his throat before taking a large gulf of the water that was beside them.

This is why he loved Riker. He was just like a brother to him, and that was what scared him. He couldn't tell Riker what happened, but he knew that Riker would find out. Ratliff let his feet slump against the floor of the room. He stood and walked out of the room. He stopped when he saw Riker sitting in the living room. He looked peaceful and happy, but Ratliff knew that was about to change.

Ratliff walked into the living room and took a seat beside Riker. He looked at the soft blonde hair, and his face before letting his mouth opened.

"There's something I need to tell you about Rocky."

Riker felt the rage in his body grow. He had just gotten off the phone with Riker, and he knew Ratliff was cheating on his younger brother. He looked up and Ratliff and just stared at him. He wanted that cheating bastard out of his house. He raised his hand to silence Ratliff before speaking himself.

"Rocky told me, and I don't want cheaters living in my house."

Ratliff just let the tears fall. He stood and picked up the few clothes he did have and walked out the door. He had nowhere to go. Well, he could do back to Calum's but that was out of the picture. It was his fault that his life was like this. Ratliff stepped onto the road and just stared into space. He didn't see the car or the headlights that were coming his way. He wasn't paying them any attention.

And that's why when he felt his body move over the top of the car, he just closed his eyes. He didn't know if he as dead or alive. The only he knew was that his body was shutting down, and he was losing a lot of blood. The driver of the car got of the car and smiled at the sight before them.

There lay Ellington Ratliff in a pool of his own blood. She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture. She took a seat in her car before typing out a message to the one and only Rocky Mark Lynch.

**To: Rocky Lynch**

**From: -**

**Looks like your little lover had an accident! So sorry for your loss. Not! **

**(Picture)**

Rocky's phone let out a familiar beep. He picked up the phone, and he looked at the message. He could feel the guilt rise in his bowels, and the thought of his husband being dead. Rocky let the tears fall from his eyes. He defiantly needed Ratliff back now. He was scared that he was going to be left alone. At that point he regretted everything he had said to Ratliff. He just wanted to find him, and save him.


	9. Dad, Maia's Pregnant

Ryland closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't ready to tell his parents something like this. He need time. He needed to think, but it had been almost a week since Maia told him. He knew it would be wrong to keep something like a child from his parents, but he didn't know how they would react. He wasn't afraid of his parents; he was afraid of their reaction.

Maia pulled the car into the driveway, seeing that Ryland didn't have a license. She really didn't enjoy driving, but she didn't have a choice. She needed to tell Stormie and Mark that they would be having a little grandchild. Maia knew that they loved children, but would they love her child? Would they love a child that came from a sixteen year old? It didnt matter what they thougt to Maia, she was going to take care of her child, no matter what stopped her.

She pushed the car into the parking gear, and she quickly opened the door to get out. She needed to get this over with. She didnt need any extra stress for her or the baby, and being around them caused more and more as they creeped closer and closer to the entrance of the house. To say Maia wasnt scared, would be a lie. She was terrified. Everything in her body was telling her that she needed to run., but she couldnt.

Maia and Ryland stepped into the house hand and hand. Everyone in the house knew that they were together, but they were close to keep it under wraps. They didnt need the news or Disney finding out that a nineteen year old was with a sixteen year old. The Lynch family knew it wouldnt cause rape or anything like that, but the media and law would stretch things beyond belief.

The couple made their way around the house, and they stopped when they walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the table were both of Ryland's parents. They looked so peaceful and relaxed. Ryland knew that all of that would be gone one he told them what he had to say. Things were about to get real, and there was no doubt in his mind that something bad was going to happen.

He didnt know what would happen, but he could feel it in his body. Ryland let his eyes glaze over Maia for a brief second. He looked at her stomach and smiled. That baby was his, and he would do whatever it took to protect it. He would fight his parents and run away if he had too. No one was going to hurt Maia or his child. That child is a Lynch, and Ryland expected it to be treated like one.

Ryland could feel the sweat moving across his hand. He looked at Maia, and he could feel her grip tighten. It was now or never, and if they waited until never, things would only get complicated. How would they be able to explain a child that looked just like Ryland? Ryland closed his eyes before pulling himself and Maia into the kitchen. He didnt know what he was walking into, but he knew he had to tell them.

A secret like he had wasnt worth keeping. He needed them in the child's life, and he wanted them there, but only if they wanted to be there. If his parents didnt care about his well being or his child, he would move away. He would go somewhere where he could care for his child without judgmental eyes.

Ryland stopped Maia as she took a seat on one of the island chairs. He wasnt going to let her say anything. He would take all the blame if he need to. He walked in front of his parents, and he tried his best to be serious. He was, but his body felt as if it was about to explode. He opened and closed his mouth before sighing. It wasnt easy telling your parents that you're going to have a child, but he knew he had to, so he sucked it up.

He closed his eyes before letting every splutter past his lips.

"Mom, Dad, Maia's pregnant, and it's mine," he all but screamed out.

He wasnt screaming, but he wasnt speaking softly either. He needed to get out whatever way he could, and that's the way he could.

Mark looked at his son before letting his eyes glare over Maia. This had to be some joke. Somekind of show where they faked people. He was almost positve that there were secret cameras everywhere. Mark looked around the room before letting a long and loud laugh.

"That's a good one son."

Ryland stared at his father's face. He didnt laugh with him or move. This wasnt a joke. Maia was really pregnant with his child. The only time Ryland's face changed was when he saw the fire that rolled around in his father's eyes. He let his eyes move down to the lips that were turned down. Ryland couldnt help but feel guilty. He had done something that was wrong, but it felt so right.

Ryland closed his eyes and just stood there. He didnt want to see the way his father looked or even feel the stare that was coming from his mother. He couldnt handle the pressure. He didnt want to be in the wrong. He wanted to be in the right, and he wanted his family to see it from his prospective. He had a or was going to have a child, and he wanted to take care of it.

Mark stood from the table, and he let his feet move towards Ryland. He still had that glare in his eyes, but it died a little. He gripped Ryland's arm, and he pulled him out of the kitchen. Mark knew what would solve the problem. He knew what solved every problem. There was nothing wrong with a little hitting, it it solved the problems. Mark pulled Ryland to the living room, and he let his son have it.

Punches, kicks, and hits all over his body. Continuous threats and talking. Ryland wanted to fall. He wanted to close his eyes and hope it was all over, but he couldnt. His father was punching him and making him bleed becauce he got someone pregnant. He didnt know he would go through this. He thought he used protection. He wanst expecting a child, but he wasnt just going to leave his.

"I cant believe you'd fuck up your brothers' career like this," Mark screamed out as his foot connected with Ryland's lifeless body.

Ryland could feel the tears roll down his face. What about his brothers? Now, it hit him. How would that effect their album sales? He didnt want to be the reason why they all lost their jobs. He knew that they loved their jobs, and with no R5, he would be no good managing anything. He wanted his family to be happy, but he wanted to be happy too.

Stormie sat in the kitchen, tears rolling down her face. She couldnt help but think about how Mark treated her when she first stated she was pregnant with Riker. She didnt want to tell him, but she didnt have a choice. He was Riker's father, and he needed to be in his life. She closed her eyes and just remembered the beating.

_"I thought I told you that I didn't want kids," screamed Mark. _

_His voice scared Stormie, and she could feel more tears rolling down her face. She knew it was no use in trying to speak. When Mark got like this, he was going to get what he wanted. She tried to step back, but Mark let his hand fly out and grip her tightly. She wasnt going anywhere, or at least until she got a beating. _

_Mark turned her body around, and he let his fist connect with her face and stomach. He let her have it, hearing nothing but moans and cries. Stormie was in pain,but she didnt have a choice. She couldnt just run away. Mark was her everything. He did any and everything for her, and she couldnt let him go. _

_Stormie fell to the floor, blood covering her body. She could feel it flowing from the cuts that lined her body and her nose. She needed him to stop, but he was continuing to kick at her. She couldnt do anything but whine and cry out. She knew she wouldnt be able to stand and walked away."_

Stormie rubbed her stomach. It was a mircale that Riker was even alive. As much abuse Mark gave her for being pregnant with him. He kicked her in the stomach several times, and it only casued her more pain. Stormie just closed her eyes and prayed.

She needed to have something that would stop the hurting of her children and protect them. She needed her grandchild in the arms of care, and she needed them all to be loved. She didnt care what anyone thought. She was going to support Ryland and Maia and her grandchild.


	10. Picture This

Ross let his body rise, as he let out a long and needed yawn. He let his arms stretch into the hair, and he sighed. He wanted what happened last night to be a dream. A long very detailed dream, but when he felt his naked body pressed against Calum's, he knew it was true. He had slept and had sex with his costar. His male costar. Ross never thought about being gay, but after his rondavue with Calum, he couldn't help but to think about it. Ross woulnd't mind going gay if it weren't for the scare that Disney would drop him and the fact that he was in love with Laura. Ross wanted love, but he didn't know where he would get it from.

The blonde haired star was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the fimilair text tone coming from his phone. He sighed as he let his hand move across Calum's body to his phone on the nightstand. He picked up the Iphone, and he read through the text message rather quickly, not understanding what it said. Ross rubbed his eyes before reading it again, and when he did, he could feel anger and sadness washing over his body. He had to get away from Calum, and he had to get to the hospital. His best friend was laying on a bed possibly dying.

Ross raised from the bed as if he were coming back to life, and he quickly found his underwear, sliding back into the blue boxer breifs. He found the pair of his dark jeans and his shirt before quickly tossing them on. He let his feet slide into his shoes, and before anyone could count to three, he was out of the apartment. He wanted to be as far away from Calum as possible. He had a lot of thinking to do, and now he had to drive to the hospital. Ross hated hospitals. It was just the place for every mistake to happen, and he didn't want any of them to make any mistakes while dealing with Ratliff.

In seconds Ross found himself inside his car, speeding down the highway. He didn't have time to move like som granny. He had to get there, and he had to see his brother in law. He wanted to be their for both of his brothers, and he wasn't going to waste any time. As soon as Ross pulled into the hospital parking lot, he parked his car and rushed into the hospital. It would have helped if he had the room number, but nobody texted him that. Ross ran to the desk that was inside the room, and he let Ratliff's name sputter from his mouth. A small woman behind the desk typed in Ratliff's name, and within seconds, Ross was running to room 342.

Ross would've taken the elevator, but he knew that it would be prolonged, so he ran around the corner and climbed the stairs. He was in shape, and it was only three floors. He needed the exercise,and he was moving as quickly as he could. When Ross arrived at the third floor, he almost ripped the door of the hinges. He walked through it, and ran down every corner until he found room 342. He needed to see Ratliff, and he needed to make sure his brother was okay. Ross pushed open the door, and he was shocked by what he saw.

There was Ratliff laying in the bed, looking dead. The only thing that assured he wasn't dead was the constant beep of the heart moniter across the room. Ratliff had several cast wrapped around his body, and the blood was still somewhat seeping from his body. Ross wanted to break down and cry, but he couldn't do that in front of his family. That's right. Ross was the last one to get there, and he couldn't help but feel guilty when Rydel asked why.

Ross stuttered for words, but he quickly settled on something. He had to lie. There was no way he was telling them that he slept with Calum. How would they look at him? Ross loved his family, and he knew that they wouldn't judge him, but there were just some things you never told anyone, and sleeping with Calum was one of them.

"I took a nap, and I just got here," Ross stated with ease.

Inside his head he could feel the questioning start, but he was relieved when no one questioned it. They believed him, and that was a good thing. Ross, like everyone else in the room took a seat in one of the chairs that was placed around the wall. There was no one in the room except the Lynch family, and it made Ross's mind think about where Laura was. When Ross thought about it, he felt more tears falling down his face. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that Raini was in the hospital as well.

Rydel turned her head as she watched the tears fall from Ross's face. She knew that her little brother was sad, but he wasn't one to cry. She knew that something else was wrong. She stood from the chair she was in, and she walked closer to Ross. She needed to know what was wrong, and she needed to know now. Ross was her little brother, and she couldn't help seeing him cry. She took a seat next to him before speaking.

"Ross, she whispered, what's wrong?"

Ross turned his head, and he watched as his sister's face held steady. He didn't know how she would take it, but he had to tell her. They all deserved to know, and that's why when Ross was ready to speak, he turned his head to address everyone in the room.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Ross said through tears.

That got everyone's attention. They all turned their heads to Ross and gave him their undivided attention.

"What is it," Riker asked in a whisper.

Ross sighed before he let words fly out of his mouth.

"Raini's in the hospital, she was stabbed," Ross stuttered out through tears.

As if on cue, the entire room let more and more tears fall from their eyes. It wasn't enough to have to deal with Ratliff, now they had to know that Raini had gotten stabbed. They really didn't need the stress, but they were all glad that they knew now. When Ross stood up, everyone inside the room except Rocky and Ratliff stood as well. They had to go see Riani, and they had to make sure she was okay. They all looked towards Rocky, as if asking for permission, and when he nodded they were all out of the door, leaving Rocky and Ratliff alone.

Rocky closed his eyes as he watched Ratliff. He was glad that they were alone, and he was glad that he had this time now. Rocky stood from his chair, and he made his way towards Ratliff. When he reached his husband, he leanded down and gripped his hand. He was crying, but he needed this time. He needed this time to truly admit how he felt about Ratliff. He closed his eyes, and he let it all out.

"When I sit here today to try to tell you how I feel I know for sure that love is something that was so difficult to come by. I have never been able to feel, true love, and that changed when I met you. I can still imagine you sitting by the window in that café, and it brings a smile to my face, for in that one fateful glance I knew that it had to be you. I am hopelessly in love with you and I hope that you feel the same way too.

Love is a four lettered word they say, that changes you forever. The moment love comes into the equation everything else stops mattering and that one person who makes you feel that way becomes the most important thing ever. You are that one for me, for you have made me realize things that took me a long while to see. I love you and this is something that makes you the most important person in the world for me. I'm so glad to have you.

I have tried to write love songs to you, but every time I feel like they are inadequate to describe what we have and how I feel about you. There are millions of poems and a million love songs that tell you about true love and with each and every one of them I can relate and each and every one of them reminds me of you. I love you, it is a now and forever promise for me. There had never been anyone who could make me feel the way you do and there never shall be.

Just like the shooting star which is said to make all your wishes come true, you have made every dream of mine yours and made every dream come true. I had never known true love and with you I realized the bliss and joy that it can bring. You are the reason why I can pull through each day with a smile on my face, you are the only one who could make me feel this way. So I make it a point to tell you each and every single day, that I love you beyond compare and you are my everything."

Ratliff could feel tears rolling down his face. He knew that Rocky loved him, but now he felt as if the love was killing him in a good way. He loved Rocky too, and if he could move, he would proove how much he loved Rocky. Ratliff let his hand move to Rocky's cheek, and he pulled his husband close. He placed a gentle kiss to his lips before letting out a muttered whisper.

"I love you too."

Riker sighed as he watched Raini's body. He hated having to see his friends like this, but he didn't have a choice. When he found out who did this, they would be dead. Why would anyone want to hurt them? They are the sweetest people Riker's knows, and just thinking about a reason why somone would hurt them made Riker's blood boil. Riker closed his eyes, and he thought about everything that had happened. Ratliff's accident and Raini's accident. They had both happened on the same day. Riker opened his eyes, and he knew that these were no accidents. They were both planned, and when he found out who did this, he could kill them himself.

Ratiff loved Rocky, and he wanted to be as close as he could to his husband. He gripped Rocky's hand, and he pulled him into his bed. He wanted to feel Rocky's warmth, and he wanted to be wrapped in his arms. When Rocky climbed into the bed, Ratliff could do nothing but smile at his husband. This was what he wanted. He never meant to cheat on Rocky, and now he knew that things were heading just when the needed to go. Before either of them could go to sleep, they directed their attention to the tv that was perched on the wall. Rocky knew Ratliff loved Spongebob, and he had turned the tv on.

It was on commercial playing one of those music videos, and Rocky and Ratliff couldn't help but to listen to the music pouring from the tv.

You drive me crazy, I'm so into you

Tell me baby, do you feel it too?

And the taste of your lips got me feeling high

Girl, I swear you're an angel in disguise

Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized

I'll never be the same

'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love

And I don't wanna be found

Lost in love

So glad I've found you girl

So let's stay lost in love

Hearts beat faster, I don't know what to do

I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you

And the taste of your lips got me feeling high

Girl, I swear you're an angel in disguise

Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized

C'mon let's run away

'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love

And I don't wanna be found

Lost in love

So glad I've found you girl

So let's stay lost in love

Lost in love

So let's stay lost in love

Lost in love

And I don't wanna be found

Lost in love

So glad I've found you girl

So let's stay lost in love

Jake Miller, yeah

Call the FBI, call the CIA

'Cause I'm lost in love, I'm MIA

No GPS, 'cause baby you're my compass

I could show you the world like Christopher Columbus

Baby you ain't even gotta worry 'bout a thing now

Give a star line talking bout Ringo

Let's run away, don't make a sound

'Cause I'm lost in love, I don't wanna be found

'Cause I'm lost in love, lost in love

And I don't wanna be found

Lost in love

So glad I've found you girl

So let's stay lost in love

Lost in love

So let's stay lost in love

Lost in love

And I don't wanna be found

Lost in love

So glad I've found you girl

So let's stay lost in love

Tell me baby, do you feel it too?

When the song finished, Rocky turned his head towards Ratliff's, and he placed the best kiss he had inside of him onto those lips. Rocky wrapped his arms around Ratliff, and within seconds they were both fast asleep. After everything they had been through they had found a way to conquer, and to anyone that doubted their relationships, they had two words that would start each and everyone of their replys.

"Picture This."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this. I truly hoped you enjoyed this. There may be a sequel coming, but it may be next summer before its released. I'm working on ending some of my longer stories and doing one shots, and focusing on CAOSA. There will be more stories coming, just give me some time, and I promise you will love them all. **


End file.
